


You've Been On My Mind

by Smut_Poet



Series: A Tryst Within Words [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Bad Poetry, Free Verse, M/M, Poetry, Smut, Smut Poetry, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Poet/pseuds/Smut_Poet
Summary: This is a special poem written by the"My Name On Your Lips"Victor, explaining his feeling and where they come from to hi omega mate Yuuri.This is how feelings grow!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feelslikefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelslikefire/gifts).



> This is a special poem for my wonder woman: [FeelsLikeFire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/feelslikefire/pseuds/feelslikefire)  
> 

You’ve been on my mind

 

The day I met you

Your scent it was intoxicating

In a state of ecstasy

My pleasure was to much to take

Coming over and over

 

The embarrassment of mylack of control

I left

 

Always thinking of you

You are my inspiration

I must get stronger

 

I understand you anger

I understand your rage

I was gone

But you will alway have my love

 

Let me love you

Let me show you my passion

 

Our affection will be one of worship

You are my god

To make love is like a ritual

 

Please, Yuuri

 

You’ve been on my mind


End file.
